


No more fighting

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort Sex, Crying, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nook Worship, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentabulges, for karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat comes home crying one day and Bro realises their relationship can't be a fight anymore.</p><p>Inspired heavily by the dynamic in My Thoughts Remain Below and Sing Me Now Asleep by lildogie, which are both amazing fics that you should go read right now. Even if you've already read them. Go reread them.</p><p>This basically has a lot of feelings and I tried my best to keep Bro in character. I think I did pretty okay, EVEN considering that one update in which Bro was revealed to be abusive towards Dave (like we didn't already know).</p><p>Even though it seems like there might be some consent issues in this fic, everything is consensual. You don't see it because I didn't have time to write it, but there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more fighting

You are now Bro Strider, and your adorable boyfriend/fuckbuddy (you really aren't sure which it is, you don't want to screw anything up if you ask in the wrong way) just came home crying. You heard him trying to hold back sobs in the kitchen, and you immediately turned off the television and called out,  
"What's wrong, babe?" Karkat had buried his face in his hands and tried to pass it off as nothing.

Now you're still on the couch, but with him on your lap, crying into your shoulder, and you're trying to coax an explanation out of him. You awkwardly wrap an arm around him, and plead,  
"Tell me?" You're really bad at this comfort stuff.  
"Saw Gamzee today." You bite your lip, trying to put together a response that doesn't insult your (you think you're gonna go with boyfriend) boyfriend's former moirail or make him feel like he's at fault for whatever that ass said to him.

You trace circles on his back with your fingers and decide to go with,  
"What happened?" He sobs again, and your brow furrows in consterntation as you see him clawing at his palm with the hand that isn't clinging to your shoulder. You want to make him stop, but you also don't want him to shut down and refuse to answer any of your questions.  
"He said..." Another sob, you almost call the whole thing off and say he can tell you after he's calmed down and composed himself a little, but then he continues. "Said I was useless. And no one wants me a-around. That everyone was happy about how much quieter it was around the lab after he kicked me out." You feel yourself clench your teeth, and you want to hunt that clown down right now and make him pay, but if you get angry at Gamzee, Karkat won't talk to you.  
"Karkat. Kitten, that's not true. Your friends miss you. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Eridan was bothering me the other day about you. I'm sure if you went to see them--"  
"No."  
"I'm not saying you have to, Karkat, I'm telling you what I think the result would be if you made a certain choice, that's all. 'm not trying to control your life or order you around, I just want to help y--"  
"I-I don't need help."  
"I just want to help you make choices you'll still be happy with later, I want to help you stop hating your past selves, I want to help you recognise that you always try your hardest and that it isn't your fault or any of your past selves's fault that you aren't perfect, that you've made and still make mistakes, that's not your fault, Karkat." You've made your fair share of mistakes, you don't want the same for him. 

His shoulders are shaking even worse than before you started talking, and for a moment you think you've really fucked up. "I just want you to be happy." He picks his head up off your shoulder and glares at you, and you bite down harder on your lip and stare concernedly back at him. Then he flops back down against you, and you pat him gently on the back.  
"Are you happy, Karkat?" He sobs. "Is there anything in your life right now that makes you feel like shit, because whatever it is that's making you act like this needs to pack its bags and leave. You don't deserve to feel this way, Karkat." He doesn't say anything, and an idea suddenly ocurrs to you that fills you with a feeling of dread.  
"Is... Is it me?" He looks up at you, red eyes dully shining. He doesn't say anything, or give you any indication of the answer, and your heart sinks. "What do I need to do differently?"

He sighs, then, and sits up straighter, leaning in close to you and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Oh. A wave of something crashes over you, and it's half relief because now you know what you can do, but you also really don't know what to feel about this.

The reason you're feeling so conflicted about this is it's not something Karkat would normally do. He prefers not to initiate sexual contact, and the kisses the two of you share can't exactly be described as tender. Specifically, Karkat has sharp teeth and likes to use them.

But if he's changed his mind about what he wants from you, you'll definitely accomodate those desires. You part your lips, and lean into him just like he's leaning into you, and his mouth opens after barely a second of soft brushes of your tongue against his lower lip. You pull his lip into your mouth and start sucking on it, and he makes a sort of clickey troll noise in the back of his throat. Instead of biting you like he normally would at this point, he leans further against you and turns to face you fully; now, instead of sitting sideways, he's facing you, sitting with all his weight on his crotch, and his crotch right up against yours. You roll your hips.

He gasps into your mouth and presses back down against you. You wrap your arms around him, and flick your tongue against the roof of his mouth. He makes a quiet noise and squirms, trying to get more friction on his sheath. You're surprised you already have him this worked up, he usually takes way longer than you to start and finish. Well, not _finish_ finish, it just takes longer for him to be able to finish. You normally just fuck him until he loses it, and then, because he can't stand anyone touching him after he comes, you get off some other way. Sometimes you can time it so that you're both coming at the same time, and you've been getting better at that, but it's still pretty difficult to get right. Not to brag, but you have pretty hella stamina. You wonder what he'd think of you eating him out.

And then you feel something wriggling against your leg. That'd be his bulge, wow, that's way faster than usual. You grind your hips up against him, and he makes this kind of lost, gasping sound, and pushes away from you. You're confused and sort of hurt until your realise he's pulling his shirt of and wriggling out of his pants, and then you're flabbergasted, because Karkat almost always refuses to take his own clothes off; that would be admitting that he wants it.

He wraps his arms around your neck and starts kissing you again, and you bring a hand up to his head to comb your fingers through his hair, leaving your other hand resting on the small of his back. You accidentally-on-purpose brush a thumb against his horn, and he moans softly and presses his hips down harder against you. You wrap your fingers around the horn and stroke it all over, and he goes completely limp in your arms, gasping into your mouth. Wow. If you had known these things affected him so much, you'd have done this a long time ago. As it were, you mainly used them as off buttons and convenient handles.

You squeeze the base of it a little, and he makes a choked off sound in the back of his throat, and pushes his bulge helplessly against your leg. You're definitely feeling this affecting you, and you squeeze the horn a little tighter because why not. He fucking _trills_ , and your eyebrows shoot up from behind your shades. You can't help stroking it faster, and with more pressure, and you keep increasing the pressure and speed until he can't even focus on kissing you, he's just completely relaxed, moaning and shuddering in your lap as he tries to summon the focus to press his hips to yours. You can feel his nook dripping, soaking your jeans even through his underwear.

You take your shades off, and then lay him down on the couch, pressing a kiss to his forehead before you move down his body and carefully pull his boxers off. You spread his legs and put his feet over your shoulders, then lean in and start licking softly at his nook. He flinches really hard, and gasps out in surprise. He sits up halfway, resting his weight on his elbows, and watches you open mouthed, like he can't fucking believe what's happening or how good it feels. A desperate moan escapes his mouth. You don't think he knows anything about oral.

You press your tongue in deeper, and suddenly his legs are closed around your head and he's bucking up against you. His bulge pushes itself against your forehead, and you see his face flush even darker. You pull back a little bit and lick at his inner thighs, cleaning off the lubricating material that dripped onto them. Karkat whines at you and bucks his hips again, and you continue teasing him for a little bit, but then it gets boring.

You lick into his nook and start humming against his wet, smooth skin, and you notice his head falling back in your peripheral vision, and you're ridiculously proud of how you've made him lose his breath.

By the time you stop, you can tell from his noises that he's on the edge. He chirrs at you when you pull back, and you look up at him, take in his bright red face and the way he's panting, making clicking, clacking, trilling noises, and after you make eye contact with him everything just seems so much more urgent.

You sit up and unzip your jeans, and he just kind of watches you. You don't pull them off, just reach in and pull out your dick, which is completely hard because of how hot Karkat is. He kind of frowns.

You barely have time to wonder what this is about before he sits up and grabs at your shirt, tugging it meekly and looking up at you all like 'hey you should take this off bruh.' You blink, slightly surprised, and furrow your brow. You think about it for a few seconds, and then slowly pull your shirt off. He smiles, wraps his arms around your neck, and clambers back onto your lap, straddling you. He leans forwards to press his forehead to yours, and you can't help the way the corners of your mouth quirk up (he's so adorable (especially when he's smiling)), so to draw attention away from that you lean in and capture his lips, pulling him closer.

And then he lifts his hips up off you, and as soon as you start wondering what the hell he's doing, he's got them tilted at just the right angle to rub his slit against your cock and before you know it you're pushing up against him. There's not a lot of give there, and before he can push back down on you too much you're flipping him around again, setting him gently on his back on the cushions so you can push in at a good angle to keep from hurting him, because apparently he doesn't want it to be a fight this time.

 

 

You remember when Dave walked out on you, that was one hell of a fight. That night you sat alone in the kitchen drinking until three when this little guy showed up at your door, looking for Dave.

You'd thrown up on his sweater.

He cleaned you (and himself) up, made you hydrate yourself, put you to bed, and slept on your couch. In the morning you told him Dave had been going to the lab to live with one of the other trolls, he'd worked it out behind your back and you were still really torn up about it; it was less you caring about him and more the realisation that you were a horrible person who didn't bother to get to know him well enough to care that bothered you.

Karkat didn't have anywhere else to stay; he didn't want to ask any of the other trolls because he thought they'd laugh at him, which you knew wasn't true but he wouldn't budge on, also you'd been selfish and lonely and you'd _wanted_ him. To stay. You'd wanted him to stay.

A week later you'd kissed him, and he'd seemed surprised, but he kissed back, and when you pulled back and asked him if he wanted this, how far he wanted to go, he'd just looked at you and said, 'I'll tell you out loud if I need you to stop,' and you slowly figured out what the hell he meant by that as he bit, scratched, made you hold him down even after you checked in three times to make sure he was okay with it.

You slowly learned his preferences, what he would and wouldn't do, and he _did_ tell you verbally when he needed you to stop; every time he came before you could standing as an example.

Apparently he got tired of fighting just like Dave did.

 

You slowly push in, and watch as his mouth falls open. His breathing is loud, and the farther you push in the more his back arches the more his mouth opens the faster his breathing gets.

After you've pushed in all the way he has to take a few seconds to catch his breath, you feel his nook fluttering and clenching around you it's perfect, he puts a hand on his stomach and when you look at him questioningly he shrugs and shudders, his bulge pushes against his hand, probably begging for attention, but you take his hand and hold it softly in yours against the couch, refusing to hold him down this time.

He wiggles a bit, looking up at you desperately. His eyes are darker, he seems intense and out of it at the same time.

You start moving, slowly. He loses his breath again, and by the time you've started pushing back in, he's gasping for air.

When you're all the way back in again he makes this tiny gasping noise, holding his breath unconsciously. You suddenly realise he's _there_ , teetering on the edge, he needs just one final push.

So you give it to him.

You snap your hips forwards.

He shudders, breathes in really fast (almost like a sob), and comes.

You try to pull back, try to give him space, but he wraps his legs around your waist and reaches out for you with a panicked expression on his face. Woah. Usually he'd be pushing you away at this point. He's got his eyes squeezed shut, he makes this unhappy, sorta distressed noise.

You lean down towards him, rolling your hips softly. You take his face in your hands and brush a thumb over his cheek and realise he's crying again. You still your hips, and kiss his face all over.

He whines at you and bucks his hips. You start moving again, but this time hold him close against you, right against your chest as his back arches just the tiniest bit. He gasps out, voice raw, sincere, every single time you push back in. He seems just a little bit overwhelmed, but losing himself in the sensation is better than losing the sensation, the closeness he's been longing for for so long.

After a little while, he shudders through another orgasm, producing far less genetic material this time. You stop moving and wait for him to catch his breath.  
"Ya need me to stop?"  
"N-no! No. Don't."

You keep going; in, out, he whimpers softly with the rhythm.

He pulls his hand out of yours and wraps his arms around your back. His eyes open, and as soon as he makes eye contact (his gaze is intense), he says,  
"I, nnnnngh, I love you."

His words cause a shudder that rips through your body leaving you feeling more naked than you actually are, you thrust in one last time and come, breathing into his mouth.  
"hhaahhh, sh-shit."

It's the most intense orgasm you've ever had.

He shivers and trills at you, arching up against you as his hands scrabble uselessly at the skin of your back. You think he just came again, even though he was nowhere near the edge. Does that mean trolls come whenever someone comes inside them? That would've been nice to know sooner.

You both lay there panting, trying to summon up the energy to move.

Finally, you kiss his forehead and pull him as close as you can.  
"Love you too."


End file.
